1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing current of a memory in a self-refreshing mode and a related memory, and more particularly, to a method of reducing current of a DRAM in a self-refreshing mode and a related DRAM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a diagram of a local word line driver 10 in a DRAM (not shown). As shown in FIG. 1, the local word line driver 10 includes transistors P2, N3, N4, wherein Vpp, Vlow, and Vr are all voltage sources, and the local word line driver 10 is coupled to a word line WL. In the prior art, an initial voltage level of the voltage source Vpp is 3V, an initial voltage level of the voltage source Vlow is −0.6V, and an initial voltage level of the voltage source Vr is 1.8V.
After the DRAM enters a self-refreshing mode, the voltage difference between the gate terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor P2 will be held at 3.6V constantly, i.e. the voltage level of the voltage source Vpp is held at 3V constantly, and the voltage level of the voltage source Vlow is held at −0.6V constantly. Thus, there will be gate induced drain leakage (GIDL), causing a problem of excessive self-refreshing current.